Between the Lines
by charmedsilence
Summary: A series of drabbles that read between the lines of the series and/or give my idea of what happened during those scenes we never got to see. Any character could be featured, major, minor or in between.
1. Chapter 1

_**Between the Lines**_

_**Part 1: Declaration**_

"It never fails," Sokka stated with all the drama of the world's best stage actors. Flopping down onto the tent floor amongst flower petals and candles, he heaved a massive sigh. "Sometimes I think I'm doomed."

"Come on now, Sokka, it's not that bad." Suki joined him on the floor, easing her body down with grace. She smiled at her boyfriend and reached over to tuck loose hair behind his ears and brush a few stray red petals from his shoulders.

"I had this whole thing planned." He lowered his gaze, suddenly bashful. "It was supposed to be romantic." His voice grew harder again, almost bitter. "Zuko ruined it."

"Relax, it's fine. Zuko needed to talk and you helped him out. You're a good guy, Sokka. Why do you think I love you?"

The words slipped out with surprising ease. She grinned at the object of her affection. His mouth hung open and his blue eyes bugged out.

"Y, you, you love me?"

"I'm here, in your tent. The sun is going down. I don't intend to leave. What do you think that means?"

"But the flowers and the candles; and I wasted my best, sexiest '_well, hello'_ on Zuko. It's not the way I wanted things to go."

Letting loose her own hair, Suki giggled. "Say it to me now."

"_**Well, hello**_…._**beautiful**_."

She kissed him then and Sokka said no more. But later, when no sound could be heard but their own breathing, the sea embracing the shore and the chorus of night bugs, he got his voice back.

"You meant it? Really?" Suki gave him a sleepy nod before curling herself up against him. "Good because I love you too."

The same sun that had risen and set for thousands of years did so again a few hours later. The world was the same; the ocean, the cliffs, the sky, the grass, the birds. But for Sokka and Suki both, everything looked just a little bit different. Everything looked better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Between the Lines**_

_**Set just before Mai's and Zuko's picnic in 'The Headband'..**_

_**Part 2: Invitation**_

The harsh sound of the door chime wrenched Mai out of deep thought. Muttering to herself she ambled to the front of the house and pulled the door open.

"What?"

The man on the steps was a palace servant and he carried a tiny scroll. Bowing, he held it out, a paper offering.

"For you, Lady Mai."

It was either from Azula or Zuko. Chances favored the latter, however, since the princess was caught up in her machinations and gave neither Mai nor Ty Lee much notice these days. Mai snatched the scroll and sent the servant on his way. Curious, and hoping it was not one of Zuko's horrible attempts at poetry, she untied the ribbon and read.

_Meet me at the secret gate an hour before sunset. _

_Zuko_

"Could you be _more _cryptic?"

The black haired girl found herself smiling, though, and then humming a tune under her breath as she headed upstairs to ready herself. There wasn't much time. She checked her hair in the mirror, adjusting a few pieces that had escaped during her long, boring day of reading and training and thinking.

"I'm in love," she confessed to the empty house and to her reflection.

Mai felt warm inside. Despite the attitude and demeanor she had cultivated over the years, that disinterested one her parents loathed, further down, below all that, she felt keenly, and when she _loved_, loved with a fierce loyalty. Her feelings for Zuko began in childhood. They were undeterred by years of separation and sat waiting in some corner of her heart for that time when they could flourish in the light of day once more. That time had come.

She grabbed a cloak. Fire Nation evenings could get chilly from time to time. Locking the house behind her, she sauntered with casual grace along the cobblestone streets, dodging shoppers and workers all headed home. The main palace gates loomed but they were not her destination. She skirted the stone wall that surrounded Zuko's home, leaving the bustle of Capitol City behind, looking for another gate, a much smaller one. Eventually, she found it. Mai rapped on the wood and called the prince's name.

With a grating creak, the gate opened. Zuko stood, his own face alight, a picnic basket in his hand.

"I thought we could walk to the top of the caldera and have a picnic, you know, on that little plateau. We can watch the sunset." He shuffled his feet a bit and waited for Mai's response.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do." Mai shrugged. Inside her heart soared.

The young couple walked side by side, Mai's cloak brushing against Zuko's sleeve. Halfway up, the prince fumbled for her hand. _His_ was almost hot and Mai relished the feel of the skin against hers. The day may have been dull. But her evening now held promise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Between the Lines**_

_**Part 3: A Lifetime Later**_

"There's a boat! There's a boat!" The little Water Tribe boy ran down the hill, arms pumping, hide boots skidding on the hard packed snow. He came to an abrupt halt in front of Kanna, almost tumbling over.

The old woman put out a hand to steady him. She smiled, but underneath she worried.

"_What_ kind of boat, Iluq? Did you get a good look?"

The boy beamed and he exuded such happiness that Kanna beamed back. Her heavily lined face suddenly looked almost young.

"It's got sails, blue sails. And the people are wearing blue too."

"Hakoda?" She whispered the name, keeping the hope quiet within herself. But her son hadn't been home in what seemed like forever. And he would send word. Kanna sighed and stared down at her boots, recalling Hakoda's handsome face for a moment. She feared for him. She loved him. She was proud to call him son. And she wanted him home so very badly. One day he would be, he and her grandchildren both. And that day would be beautiful. "Well, let's go take a look, shall we?" Head up, face forward, she faced her present reality. "Let's all of us go." The matriarch herded children and adults alike, and together they walked toward the shore.

~~~~0000~~~~

Even with his back to her, Kanna knew Pakku immediately. He was always so proud, haughty, stern, and that had not changed. She could tell by the way he stood, straight and tall despite his age. How many times during her girlhood in the Northern Water Tribe had she watched Pakku surreptitiously, in love with her betrothed, though angry with him too, him and the sexist attitudes of the tribe he accepted so readily? How many times had she debated with herself; stay or go?

Kanna could not help but wonder what her life would be like now had she remained in the Northern Water Tribe, married Pakku and had his children. But thoughts such as those were a waste of time. She gave her head a shake.

"You're old," she declared, not sure what to do with her hands. Kanna repressed the fidgets that took over her body.

"Time has not been kind to you either, woman." Pakku snarled the words but a smile yanked stubbornly at his mouth.

The pair stared at each other while the remainder of the small crowd observed, everyone still, waiting to see what might happen next.

"Why are you here?"

"I met your grandchildren."

Kanna gasped. "How are they? Where are they now?"

"They're well. You should be proud. Katara is a fine waterbender, one of the best I've ever seen."

"And yet she's a girl."

Pakku bowed his head slightly. "Yes. I see the error of my thinking now. And I've come here, we've come here, to help any way that we can."

"Well, I'm shocked, Pakku. Those are words I never expected to hear come out of your mouth." She paused, digesting the man's transformation."What about Sokka?"

"Oh, he's fine."

"That's it? No words of praise for him?"

Pakku hesitated. "He's a brave young man."

"Yes, he is."

"It's good to see you, Kanna." This time Pakku _did_ smile. It was a rare sight. He edged closer, perhaps hoping for an embrace or some sort of touch at least.

"Come on then, let's get all of you warmed up." Kanna turned before Pakku could see her answering smile. Let him stew a little bit. It would be good for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

Suki gazed about Kyoshi Village, taking in the devastation with weary eyes. This was _her_ village, _her_ island, _her_ home; and she had not been able to protect it, not well enough any way. Looking for a quiet place to think, the young warrior headed up to the dojo and into its sun filled main room. She wasn't shirking her responsibilities or avoiding the situation. She simply needed time to absorb all that had happened in a few short days.

After generations of peace, the war had come to Kyoshi; well it wasn't the war, really, more the Fire Nation Prince's personal mission to capture the Avatar. Still, the enemy, those masked soldiers that everyone feared, had landed on their shore and wielded their fire, damaging building after building, almost reducing the village to dust.

It was the Avatar who had saved the village in the end. And Suki was beyond grateful. But there was Katara too and Sokka…

He'd only been gone a few minutes and she missed him already. How could that be? Did feelings develop that quickly? Suki gave her head a shake. This, right now, was not the time to contemplate love or affection she might feel for a young man she barely knew.

_But I feel like I know him, like I've known him for years._

With a sigh she pushed away damp bits of auburn hair that stuck to her face and focused on the work that lay ahead of her and the other Kyoshi Warriors and all the villagers. There was rebuilding to do and clean up. And after that…..

So deep in thought was the young woman that she never felt the nudge of her friend and did not hear her name called…twice.

"Hey, Suki!"

"Hmmmm, what? Oh, Sun, I'm sorry. I guess I was sort of…"

"Out of it," her fellow warrior finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, out of it." Suki made a vague gesture that indicated the village. "There's a lot to think about." She sighed again. "And there's so much to do. Everything's changed, Sun." For a moment, the leader fumbled, seemed lost and unsure.

Sun, younger by one year, always inspired by Suki and always encouraged by her, leaped on the opportunity to return the favor.

"Yes, there is; but you're a great leader, Suki. And everyone will pitch in. Before you know it, the village will be better than ever."

Both of them beamed then before sharing a hug.

"Thanks, Sun. I wonder if I can stay here, though, sheltered from the war. Sokka and Katara and Aang, they're out there, helping people. What good are my fighting skills here?" Suki shrugged. "Maybe I should leave Kyoshi Island, travel a bit, see what's really going on in the Earth Kingdom. I need to do more."

The fifteen year old rose, her decision made, her stance resolute; Sun joined her and they stood shoulder to shoulder, Kyoshi Village spread out below them, people scurrying about, already busy with clean up.

"They're strong people. And some of us will stay behind to protect them."

"They'll be fine," Sun agreed. She nudged Suki again, a playful grin on her face. "Just think, Suki, there's a chance we might see Sokka again. But that never entered your mind, did it?"

Giggling, Suki began the short descent into the village. "Never….."


	5. Chapter 5

**Between the Lines**

**Part 5: Journeys**

**A/N: Follows the end of 'The Search'. Thanks to my two reviewers, Private Fire and Julia451!**

He was the Fire Lord, leader of an entire nation, yet Zuko felt far too often like a little boy playing at being king. Walking along with his mother, their arms linked, he listened to her gentle voice and wandered back in time to when he really was a child. She'd always made him feel warm and loved in a home, a palace filled with cold distances and cruelty and deceit. Ursa had been one of the few islands of calm amidst the turmoil.

And when she disappeared that night Zuko lost something that even now, back in her presence, he could never get back.

"I've told you everything," she declared, her carefully considered words coming to a stop. "I hope you can forgive me. I….."

"Mom," Zuko interrupted. "I'm just happy that I found you. All these years….." He paused for a moment, swept away by something painful.

"Zuko?" Ursa placed a tentative hand on his arm, as though afraid to touch, afraid to disrupt.

The Fire Lord's smile was shaky. "I wish that I could say I never lost hope, that you were alive somewhere I mean. But that would be a lie."

"I understand. " _Her_ smile was tremulous too but gold eyes shone with compassion and love. "What else could you believe, really?"

"But I never stopped thinking about you and sometimes those memories got me through, those memories and ones of….." Here he came to a choking halt, his gravelly voice full of sorrow.

"What is it, Zuko? Tell me; keeping it all in won't help."

Once he started he couldn't stop. Everything about Mai and his broken relationship with her spilled out, heartfelt words tumbling over other heartfelt words; he talked until he could say no more.

"Go to her. Don't let pride or fear stop you. Go to her and tell her what you've told me."

"She hates me, Mom. I drove her away. I kept things from her." Zuko swiped at his eyes, embarrassed by his tears. "I, I only wanted to protect her."

"Sounds like Mai can take care of herself quite well. " Sighing, Ursa took her son's hand. "A relationship has to be built on trust, not just passion or even love. Without trust, you've got nothing." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Go to her."

"What if…."

"Go! Start over. Show her how much you care. Show Mai that she can trust you to be honest and to include her. The worst has already happened, Zuko."

Zuko nodded his head. "I hate to leave you."

"I'll be here, waiting. And there's Azula._ I_ need to build trust with _her_."

He cherished her hug, took in her final words of encouragement and left. One journey had ended. Now he embarked on another. Zuko hoped the ending would be as happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Between the Lines**

**Part 6: Repercussions**

Sleep eluded Katara. It drifted away, always just out of reach, like one of the slippery toddlers she used to mind back home. No matter how tightly she closed her eyes, how much she concentrated on going under, she could not.

The water bender pushed back the silk sheet, luxury she was not accustomed to, and padded to the wide window. Below, the waves hit the shore, an ancient rhythm that always soothed the girl. Above, the moon shone, its light silver and shimmering, calling to Katara, stirring the power inside.

Drawn outside, she made her way through the Fire Lord's beach house. So strange to sleep beneath the enemy's roof, his son here with them, so unsettling to walk the hallways that Ozai had, her bare feet against smooth wood boards he had trod upon, her hand trailing along the banister the Fire Lord had touched.

She shivered, goose bumps appearing on her arms and hurried to the door, shutting it with care behind her. Once at the beach, she played with the water, drawing it up and moving it above her head in graceful arcs. Without awareness, Katara smiled. Water bending always brought her peace. She felt at one with her element. It was a part of her after all, a part of every living thing.

The water hit the sand with a plop, sinking down. Katara's sense of peace vanished. She pondered what had almost happened with Yon Rha and what _had_ happened with the other man, the ship's captain, the horror and fear in his eyes. She pondered the power she possessed, the ability to manipulate the water inside a human being, twist and bend a person, take away their control, make it hers. She could stop the flow of blood, kill in an instant. It was too much power and the fact that Katara had been tempted by it terrified her more than the Fire Lord, more than loss or grief, more than _anything_ else.

Sitting down on the sand, Katara hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees, shame, hot and terrible coursing through her body. She wept then, the tears scalding too.

_But I didn't hurt him. I wanted to, so badly. He took away my mother. He took away my childhood. He took away my father's wife, my brother's mother. He took so much._

Was wanting to hurt someone, no kill someone, just the thought and the desire, near equal to the action? Did walking away from Yon Rha, forgiving Zuko, make the rage and hate she had held in heart inconsequential? Katara did not know the answer. But she did know that her decisions, both of them, had been the right ones. She knew that Aang loved her and understood. And she knew that in the future, she might face the same kind of internal battle.

Katara hoped that each time, right would win.

* * *

A/N: While I appreciate anyone reading these drabbles, some actual feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm flying blind here.


End file.
